Acute The Gender Bend
by Kimmyangel445
Summary: Kaiko Shion thought life would be simple, happy even, but after an incident in her childhood, Kaiko went through the system of foster homes until she comes back to the one place she used to live. Now eighteen, she meets her two best friends, Mikuo and Luki, only to realize she harbors feelings for the both of them. But who will she ultimately choose? And will they be torn apart?
1. Prologue

**_This is just a gender bend version of Acute that I decided to make for Shiranai Atsune! I will say I normally don't like doing requests-at times- but the requests she gave me are much interesting to me that I decided to do them! I will say I don't do requests a lot of the time, I like doing fics of my own idea, but I will say this is pretty amazing and I feel quite good with myself for writing something like this for Shiranai Atsune, hell maybe if this goes well I might start taking requests maybe! This might not follow the plot of the story-but this IS a prologue- but it's sort of like a little background like it was provided in the manga version of Acute so please keep that in mind! Enough of my babbling and onto this story!_**

* * *

"Kaiko~!" Kaiko looked up, her wide blue eyes seemed to grow bigger then her small face brightened immediately with a huge smile. Her long silky blue hair sways gently as Mikuo ran up to her smiling just as bright, his aquamarine colored eyes shining brightly at Kaiko when she noticed familiar pink hair running right next to Mikuo, his own blue eyes shining with happiness as they ran up to the fence, their small hands gripping the wood. Kaiko smiled at the both of them brightly again as her cheeks flushed lightly and she stood up from her spot, her light blue dress dancing against her small legs as she walked over to the fence.

"Hi! Whatcha guys doin' here?" Kaiko asked with a smile and a tilt of her head causing her blue hair to tickle her cheek and Mikuo and Luki both grinned at her.

"We're here to steal you away! Your two brilliant white knights have come!" Mikuo declared loudly with a wide, sparkling grin that made his eyes dance with mischief and happiness which made Kaiko laugh out loudly.

"We're gonna bust you out for the afternoon, your mom already said you could come with us." Luki said smiling at Kaiko who blushed a bit from both of them and smiled bright all the same and she unlocked the fence, her bare feet pressing fully against the hot ground as she left the coolness of the grass and locked the gate behind her before turning to her two best friends.

"Okay! What're we gonna do though?" Kaiko asked with a tilt of her head as her blue eyes shined with curiosity and a sort of sweetness that had btoh Luki and Mikuo grinning.

"We're going to the swimming pond, lake thing! Whatever it is! Don't worry cause your mom also gave us one of your bathing suits, weird as that was but she said she was gonna be waiting there for us!" Mikuo smiled as he said it, his cheeks felt a bit warm as his matching aquamarine hair fell into his face masking his little dimples for a second until the wind blew hard.

"Well okay then! Let's go swimming!" Kaiko proclaimed as she smiled bright like the sun overhead and they took off running quickly.

Kaiko worried faintly what Daddy would do when he noticed her gone but she shrugged it off, after all Mama said she could leave! Kaiko smiled a bit to herself as she ran easily keeping up with Mikuo and Luki, her long hair streaming behind her like a royal blue cape and they seemed to barely touch the ground, their feet carrying them quicker and quicker to the little lake they lovede to go to and when they finally got there they were huffing and trying to breath while sweat formed and made their clothes stick to their skin.

"Okay so where's my mom?" Kaiko asked as they walked across the stony path which quickly lead to soft, yet hot, sand beneath their feet and Mikuo and Luki looked around.

"She said she'd be here." Mikuo murmured as his aquamarine gaze looked around intently with Luki but Kaiko just sighed out shaking her head softly and then she held her hand out.

"Okay then just give me my swimming suit." Kaiko sighed out, her blue eyes piercing into Mikuo and Luki who held out her pink swim suit and she walked to small little changing room stepping in and she slid her arms through the straps and let the soft, silky material whisper around her as it fell to the floor and she pulled her swim suit on smiling a bit picking up her dress stepping, her hair draping around her like a cloak almost.

"Yay she's ready! Now come on Kaiko let's have some really fun fun!" Mikuo shouted in victory as he jumped up grinning brightly yet crookedly then held his hand out which Kaiko took, smiling bright and took Luki's other hand and they ran to the water.

"It's cold!" Kaiko screeched at first, the cool water lapping at her overly hot skin making Mikuo and Luki laugh gently.

"It's only cold because you're so hot!" Luki chuckled out as his hair fell into his eyes and Kaiko just rolled her eyes softly sloshing through the water then dunked herself under and hear loud splashes signaling Luki and Mikuo jumping in after her. She smiled with happiness as she swam out, her small feet pumping to move herself faster and when Mikuo and Luki started catching up to her she smiled gently to herself.

* * *

"Thanks for hangin' out with us Kaiko!" Mikuo said as they walked back to her house, their wet feet leaving foot prints and Kaiko's hair was slowly wetting her dress though it had already gotten wet earlier but she smiled at Mikuo.

"You know I love to hang out with you guys!" Kaiko smiled as she said it, playing with a long strand of her blue hair and then stepped forward placing a soft kiss on Luki and Mikuo's cheeks making the both of them blush an identical bright, scarlet making Kaiko smile and giggle a bit.

"Alright if you do then let's make a little promise between us three!" Mikuo grinned happily even as he blushed deeply as he looked at Kaiko and Luki's confused look and the aquamarine haired boy grinned brightly seeming proud with the sudden words as he and Luki blushed but he held out both of his hands, pinkies extended. "Let's make a promise never to leave anyone behind, that we'll always be best friends no matter what!"

"Okay!" Kaiko didn't hesitate reaching her hand out and curling her pinky around Mikuo's then looked expectantly at Luki. "Come on Luki! It'll be an awesome promise! Let's do it!"

"..Fine." Luki sighed out then curled his pinkies around Kaiko's and Mikuo's tight making the other two grin happily.

"Good! Now we'll always be best friends, no matter what happens and if anything does happen!" Mikuo exclaimed happily, his eyes shining brightly with his happiness and Kaiko smiled big and bright, while Luki continued to blush and Kaiko then let go of their pinkies.

"I have to go in now though. I'll see you both tomorrow!" Kaiko smiled then leaned forward again kissing both of their cheeks again making the two boys blush simultaneously and she laughed happily before giving one last smile.

She then turned opening the gate shutting it and waved goodbye to Mikuo and Luki who waved back embarrassingly then began walking away as Kaiko smiled softer to herself dropping her hand then turned walking to her front door before pausing as she began climbing up the porch stairs that the door was open slightly. She pursed her lips lightly as her brows came together tightly and her heart strangely began to beat faster in her chest and she finished climbing the porch stairs reaching the door pushing it open with just her finger tips feeling hesitant.

She slipped through the small space of the door opening feeling like it was just enough space but not enough if she had to run away which felt stupid but even so she might have to leave at a moments notice. She walked in slowly, her wet feet making soft padding slaps against the hard wood floor as she rubbed her cheek looking around when her foot stepped into a new liquid. It was still a little warm but it was thick and soupy feeling, the liquid seeped between her toes and she looked down slamming her hands over her mouth as her eyes widened hugely.

Blood! That was blood! She moved back quickly then slipped from the blood that remained on her foot and she struggled not to cry out but she knew she just made a lot of noise. She knew because Daddy's footsteps coming to her and she struggled to get up, her seven year old mind unable to understand what was happening or even going on when Daddy seemed to appear out of nowhere and grabbed her while reaching a long arm out shutting it making Kaiko's blood run cold in her veins and she felt something wet soaking into her clothes and she fought an urge to screech or whimper.

"I'm sorry Kaiko. I truly am, I'll make sure it's fast possible. I'm sorry." Daddy whispered in her ear but she remained still as her gaze finally caught sight of a pale hand. She felt her eyes widening, the bright sparkle dying making her eyes seem dull as her pupils shrunk to tiny specks in oceans of blue, her face draining quickly as she recognized the hand, the streaks of red caused from fingers dragging through the blood and across the floor. Long, dark blue hair almost black, streamed around the arm and hand that was stretched out, making Kaiko's eyes well with huge tears.

"Daddy don't hurt me please. I-I want to go to Mikuo's house. Please l-let me go." Kaiko stuttered fighting a whimper that ached to be realized when she felt something cold pressing against her belly through her clothes and she shifted, the tip going into her skin a bit.

"I'm sorry, Kaiko. I'm very sorry but think we'll be with Mommy again, isn't that great?" Daddy asked making her whimper finally, tears over flowing and going down her cheeks that flushed with embarrassment when her bladder seemed to release it's contents making her tremble gently as the cold object dug into her skin more.

"Daddy don't!" She shouted loudly before a hand slammed over her mouth and the blade slid into her easily making her eyes widen.

"I'm sorry." Daddy whispered and she felt something wet welling and staining her clothes before she fell to her knees and to her side,a soft throbbing forming quickly which released liquid each time and she struggled to keep from crying but she couldn't. Then she heard Daddy fall to the floor and something wet began to seep into her hair and reach her back and she cried out, nearly screaming, hoping help would come and when she heard sirens in the background she felt like she was slipping away when the door slammed open but it was fainter now. She didn't know then, why her Daddy wanted to hurt her and Mommy, it took her years before she would begin to understand why her Daddy did what he did.


	2. Chapter One

The room was warm, too warm maybe, but the scratchy sound of the air condition filling the room was a bit easier to deal with and the soft whirring of the fan in the kitchen was easy to hear. Mikuo Hatsune sat in his living room with the floor digging into the room from his position as his cheeks began to burn red and hot as he huffed out little breathes with his limbs trembling softly as his jaw clenched tightly with determination. He felt like he was being stretched too far as he trembled softly and he let out a weak little breath but was determined all the same as his lashes lowered a bit as he growled gently.

"Luki, I can't keep doing this, it's too hard." He gritted out as his teeth ground against one another tightly as he trembled again and Luki sighed out, his face utterly natural and rather relaxed as he stretched his own limbs a bit causing his mauscles to twitch and shiver a little bit, like the soft ripple of water in a cup when disturbed.

"I knew you couldn't do this. It's just to difficult for you." Luki sighed out as his own cheeks burned and sweatglistened on his skin and Mikuo growled out under his breath as he shivered but small beads of sweat welled on his forehead and body, rolling down causing his hair to stick to his forehead and his clothes to his body.

"Sh-Shut up! I can too do it!" Mikuo snapped as his eyes narrowed and he looked down with that narrowed gaze glaring hotly and angrily as he clenched his jaw with determination once again.

"Then get it done! Come on Mikuo, you can do it then, if it isn't that hard." Luki said crossing his arms behind his head casually as he looked at the flushed and cursing teen.

"It is hard! I'm not used to doing it is all!" Mikuo growled again as he hissed out a breath with anger as his head pounded and his hands ached, his arms trembling gently while his knees throbbed softly from putting so much of his weight into the floor.

"Come on, it's simple, just take a look at it and dive right in. Trust me, it's easy." Luki said as he looked at Mikuo who's cheeks flushed a little more and looked at Luki from under his very dark, long lashes causing his aqua eyes to burn with anger but still that same determination.

"...You'll help me though? Make sure I do it right?" Mikuo asked suddenly softer as he leaned forward and Luki nodded a bit enthusiastically as a smile twitched at his lips slightly and he rested back against the wall grinning a bit.

"Of course, now stop covering it up, look at it and dive right in." Luki purred out strangely as his blue eyes smirked and shined at Mikuo while the aqua haired teens cheeks flushed the darkest shade of humanly possible and he sighed softly his eyes averting to the wall as he reached a hand out moving the clothes sighing and he then determinedly snapped his eyes down only to have his head swim lightly and he gasped then groaned. "What's wrong?"

"I can't do it!" Mikuo groaned as he leaned back but Luki's narrowing, disapproving look made a spark of shame go through Mikuo.

"Yes you can! You've done it plenty of times one before!" Luki snapped making Mikuo growl gently and he stood up suddenly glaring at Luki intensely.

"I can't do freaking math! It's too damn hard!" Mikuo yelled making Luki sighed out tiredly.

The clock ticked on the wall insistently, counting down the hours of time they had to study, Luki's tank top stuck to his skin as he sweated profusely from the hot air despite the air conditioner blasting nad the fan whirring. Mikuo had his hair and clothes sticking to him, his hands clenched into tight fists looking down at the table which was littered with pages and books and worksheets of math, math, math and yes, _more freaking math_! Mikuo truly detested math of any kind, what the hell was he ever going to use it for? It's not like someone would walk up to him and ask him to do the Pythagorean theorem for them to adjust their later against a wall! It wasn't ever going to happen!

"Mikuo, you need to undersand this, or else you'll probably never get into a good college with you lacking in math." Luki sighed out shaking his head and he stretched softly lifting his arms high above his head and Mikuo averted his gaze out the window, where the sun set with determination to touch the horizon and let night come, the shrill noise of cicadas was like background noise. It was then, as Luki looked at Mikuo, he saw his sobered and rather sad look on his face as his aqua eyes seemed to focus on something else entirely as his lips pursed into a straight line.

"I can't concentrate on math or college right now." Mikuo softly said as he looked straight out the window at the sun and he lowered his head causing his bangs to fall into his face casting shadows over his eyes. "She's coming home tonight. Do you honestly expect me to concentrate on this shit right now when I'm thinking of her?"

"Mikuo. We can't concentrate on her right now, she'll come nad find us when she can, you know that. I only have about a a week or so of school left, you have final exams next week, you can't afford to do this Mikuo." Luki murmured gently as his pink brows pulled together, his own blue eyes flickering gently with a memory that scratched to the surface. The faint image of long blue hair and a bright smile flickered before his eyes making him clench his jaw tightly.

"I can't help it. Do you think she'll be the same? Will she look different? Or the same?" Mikuo mused softly to himself as he looked out the window barely paying attention and his feet carried him forward to his bedroom window.

"She'll most likely look the same." Luki murmured gently again as he looked up at Mikuo's back, which glistened softly with sweat that wasn't covered up by his own tank top that he wore and he pursed his lips lightly. He always had a feeling about her and Mikuo...

"You think she'll be close to us still?" Mikuo murmured softly once again as his gaze focused on nothing, his fingers twitching softly against his thigh softly like he was impatient or wanted to grab something. Mikuo was an only child, Luki an only child also, so it made sense that they bonded mutually over the years becoming more like brothers than like best friends they had been.

They were the brothers the other never had, something they were okay with, but when it came to her they seemed more desperate to be different yet better than the other strange as it was. Then Mikuo's phone chimed gently making his eyes widened briefly once and he scrambled to pull his phone out of his pocket and when he did he flipped it open quickly looking at the screen before opening the text that had been sent and he felt a smile twitch at his lips. He felt pleased, more so than he thought he'd be, that she had texted him first and not Luki, he quickly texted her back before walking quickly across the room grabbing his shoes and throwing Luki's at the pink haired teen who caught them easily.

"She here?" Luki asked casually but he sounded irritated, yet you could tell he was trying to cover it up well and the aqua haired teen heard the irritation and threw a smirk at Luki.

"Yep, she's here. No need to be all irritated." Mikuo cheerfully said then made a pouty face at Luki before dissolving into laughter as Luki grinned but he flipped him the bird and stood up pulling his shoes on.

"Hurry up and get downstairs, pretty boy. You take forever to get shoes on just like a girl takes to get ready, it's like you slid each individual toe into your shoe then slowly slide it on inch by inch." Luki sighed out shaking his head and he rested his hand on his hip looking at Mikuo now seriously, the facade that Luki sometimes wore melted revealing the six year old he'd been making Mikuo's heart skip at the look. "Please hurry though. I want to see her before she get's home." Then he disappeared leaving Mikuo alone and the aqua haired teen turned looking at his desk.

There was a picture of him, Luki and Kaiko. Luki and Mikuo of course had dirt and bruises on them from both rough housing and running through the dirt as boys did, but Kaiko stood between them equally as dirty as she bore a wide, sweet yet exhilarated grin that made her blue eyes shine beautifully, the wind had been blowing for her hair was half raised to the left like hair normally did when the wind blew and even his and Luki's hair had ruffled with the breeze and they both shared a wide, beautiful yet crooked grin of their own as all three of them had lifted their hands to flash peace signs at the camera which they managed to get in at just the last moment so their fingers looked only slightly blurred.

"Dude, are you coming or freaking not?" Luki shouted angrily from the bottom of the stairs and Mikuo was snapped from his little daze, not realizing he'd actually picked up the frame and he put it back down on his desk and he turned slamming the shoes onto his feet fast before running out of his room, down the hall and ran so fast he nearly stomped down the stairs to see a ticked off Luki standing there and Mikuo just rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, you priss." He snaps out knowing full well how much of a priss the other boy was walking past him to the back door, since it was easy to just go through there and out to the sidewalk and up the streets that lead to the train station where Kaiko was coming from. Then his mother got his attention, she was sitting at the table with his father and she stood up quickly when Mikuo sped walked to the door and she stood up walking to him quickly.

"Mikuo! Hang a second, sweetie. There's something we need to talk about." She said hesitantly wringing her hands together slightly but just as she was about to open her mouth against Mikuo dashed for the door not wanting to wait to see what his mother said and he yanked his back door open and just as he stepped out into the backyard and his eyes widened gently as he looked in front of him, didn't even react when Luki slammed into him.

Standing by the gate pushing and tapping it open with her fingers over and over again making it creak softly, her sneakers gave her a little boost in height, her black tights hugged her legs like a glove which led up to a short black dress that had a bow tied against the small of her back, her pale hand paused and her now short as all hell blue hair seemed to glow in the setting sun and she turned around quickly making her dress dance against her thighs softly and her large blue eyes widened even further making look like large, glistening blue moons. smile curved over her light pink, full lips making her eyes sparkle gently at the

"Kaiko." Mikuo whispered as his own eyes widened into large, twin aqua moons that shimmered gently with the reflection of Kaiko. A smile curved over her light pink, full lips making her eyes sparkle gently at the two boys and Mikuo felt the first twitching of a smile himself as he looked straight at Kaiko, feeling happier than he could remember being. At least, for the moment he felt incredibly happy but it was when he noticed Kaiko's eyes shift to Luki, was when he felt a sinking tightness in his stomach.


	3. Chapter Two

_A few weeks later..._

"I can't believe school is all but over now." Mikuo sighed out as his hands locked behind his head, his feet making loud sounds as he walked while Kaiko's laughter rang out next to him, her face lighting up with the sweet, beautiful noise. Mikuo felt his heart skip but he smiled at her all the same and Luki grinned half like in his usual way.

"Same! It feels like I just got back here and now it's summer." Kaiko sighed out as her arms swung by her sides and she looked up at Mikuo then grinned bright at Luki who grinned back.

"You know, I'm going to be getting my own place while I apply for colleges." Kaiko said proudly as her full lips curved into a smile that seemed to mesmerize both of the boys before snapping out of it and meeting each others' gaze over Kaiko's head before looking away.

"That's awesome Kaiko!" Mikuo cheerfully said pumping his fists into the air grinning and Kaiko laughed. "It's weird, I'm younger than both you and Luki, Luki's going to be a senior right? And I'll be a Junior, wow!"

"I know, it's weird to think about huh? We're getting through school, growing up and becoming older, yet it still feels like we're the same little kids that were running around in the dirt and playing Monsters. It's weird." Kaiko sighed out, her voice sounding soft almost nostalgic and soft as they walked forward slowly but leisurely, both of the boys looking down at Kaiko with concern once in a short while before meeting one another gazes once again and before too long, they were at the old house Kaiko used to live.

"Call us if you want to talk okay?" Luki said placing his hand on Kaiko's upper arm lightly making the blue haired girl nod softly and she gave them a wide smile.

"I will, I promise. I'll even give you a call when I get the apartment, alright?" Kaiko said with a bright smile then, much like she had long ago,leaned up kissing Luki's cheek and Mikuo's. "Come by sometime. Oh! Hang on stay right there! I'll be right back!" Kaiko then turned running for the house slamming the door open and she left it open, making both of the boys slightly confused as they heard Kaiko's loud steps when she finally let out a cheer of happiness and ran right back outside with a camera in her hands. "Let's take a picture!"

"Kaiko, don't you think that'd be hard to do since there's not a fourth person to take it?" Luki asked while Mikuo snorted at the stupid question and he stepped forward and rested his elbow on Kaiko's dainty shoulder lightly, both of them raising a simultaneous brow at the pink haired teen.

"We can either A) put the camera on the fence setting it to take the picture in three seconds or B) One of us-"Mikuo coughs but it's clear he says "Luki"- "holds the camera out to take the picture with their long ass arms." Mikuo said as he kept his brow raised while Kaiko cracked up with loud laughter at Mikuo's suggestion and words, her face warming like the sun making her look as she had when she was younger.

"Fine fine. No need to be a wise-ass Mikuo." Luki huffed out when Kaiko jumped up and down, Mikuo joining as they let out a loud "Yay!" together before dissolving into laughter and Luki smiled lightly.

"Let's do it now, before the sun goes down fully!" Kaiko orders as she ushers Luki over with a wave of her hand and both the boys got on either side of Kaiko, their shoulders touching as they all smiled, Luki's smile sort of mellowed out while Kaiko and Mikuo smiled as bright as as they could before Luki clicked the button sealing the picture and Kaiko smiled still. "I'll get this developed and make two copies for you guys."

"Alright! Well I gotta head home before Mom blows a blood vessel wondering where I've been," Mikuo said with a roll of his eyes as he sighed but leaned in placing a soft kiss to Kaiko's cheek. "But I'll see you tomorrow morning!"

"Okay!"Kaiko said happily smiling and waved when Luki and Mikuo began to walk away and she ran to her front door shutting it once she got inside when Luki turned his gaze to Mikuo, his blue eyes dark looking.

"Can I come over to your place for a bit?" Luki asked suddenly making Mikuo blinked, his eyes betraying his shock for a moment as his fingers played with a lock of his slightly shaggy aqua hair.

"Of course you can, you know you always can after all Mom wouldn't mind it, after all she'd be ecstatic!" Mikuo said with a grin while Luki grinned back softly. They walked together, their shoes making identical little soft clicking/padding noises as they walked, the cicadas shrill noise filling the air between them keeping the silence from being too awkward or quiet between the two boys. Mikuo heard Luki sigh out as they walked and he chose not to look at his friend as they walked in silence and Mikuo fought a little yawn. The turned the corner of a street sighing in unison when Luki just looked at Mikuo.

"Actually because my house is literally right here, would you mind coming in for a minute then you can head on home?" Luki asked with a little tilt of his head as he looked at Mikuo who nodded slowly and they walked straight up the sidewalk before going up to a familiar white house that was big but not humongously big, they walked up the little walk path together, Mikuo lagging behind just a bit. "Mom I'm home!" Luki shouted before walking upstairs with Mikuo following but of course there was no response.

"Is your Mom still at work?" Mikuo asked casually as they climbed the stairs then turned down the hallway to Luki's room.

"I guess so, after all she works all kind of weird hours." Luki said with a shrug as they walked into his room and Luki left the door open slightly as Mikuo sat down on the floor by Luki's little work table which sat in the middle of the room. Mikuo scratched the tip of his finger nail against the smooth surface of the table when Luki sat next to him.

"Luki can I seriously tell you something?" Mikuo suddenly asked as he looked at the pink haired teen from under his long, dark lashes making Luki grin a bit and nod, used to Mikuo using that to get his way. Mikuo then, suddenly, looked serious averting his gaze downward as his played with his fingers a little bit and Luki felt a little shock go through him when Mikuo's cheeks turned a little soft red color and his lips curled into a soft smile making him look like a girl in all sorts of ways. "Well...I like Kaiko."

"Wh-What? You like...You like Kaiko?" Luki stuttered out as he looked at Mikuo who looked at Luki still blushing slightly and he could see in Mikuo's eyes that he didn't want to blush but he couldn't help it in the end of saying it.

"Yeah, I really do like her a lot. I want to tell her how I feel and I was wondering if you'd be okay with that." Mikuo said looking at Luki who's face looked suspiciously blank before he shook his head softly moving his hand through his pink hair.

"Mikuo,that's what I was going to talk to you about. I like Kaiko too and I was going to ask _you_ if it was alright if I told her how I feel." Luki said looking at Mikuo, who's blush had drained away and his eyes were wide as he looked at Luki. Before he forced a little smile laughing out loudly only to stop when he noticed how serious Luki looked.

"You're...You're joking right? Kaiko isn't even your _type_!" Mikuo shouted suddenly, sounding completely and totally outraged and confused about it as he looked at Luki, but underneath it Luki could see what others couldn't see. There was fear and disbelief, hurt, that Luki and he both liked Kaiko.

"No I'm not joking, I'm dead serious." Luki said looking at Mikuo seriously, who looked both panicked and pained as he looked straight at Luki.

"Then...what do we do? We can't both tell Kaiko, it'll be like double impacts." Mikuo softly said, his eyed darkening as he looked down immediately at the surface of the table and Luki sighed out gently.

"I don't know what we're going to do." Luki honestly said as he sighed again then looked at Mikuo who looked up at Luki, looking more serious than he remembers the aqua haired boy ever being.

"Okay, I got something that might be difficult but fair for the moment." Mikuo said as he placed his palms flat on the table top as Luki raised a brow a bit. "We both swear, absolutely swear, that neither of us will tell Kaiko. We'll all stay friends like usual. For Kaiko's sake?" Mikuo looked at Luki then stretched out his pinky finger surprisingly but Luki reached his hand out twining his finger around Mikuo's nodding gently.

"Alright, we won't tell Kaiko. Neither one of us will and we'll never leave one behind, ever." Luki promised as he nodded again and Mikuo smiled softly before standing up.

"Good. Now I gotta get home so I can get sleep. I'll meet you and Kaiko tomorrow morning, is the park good for you?" Mikuo asked as he adjusted his bag on his shoulder as Luki nodded. "Okay, thanks. I'll see you tomorrow, my dude." Mikuo smiled before walking out of the room shutting the door softly with a little click that seemed to speak many more things that should've been said between the two and it just made the atmosphere feel more thick and more provocative than a simple door shut. Mikuo's smile slowly faded to a soft frown as he walked down the hall to leave feeling like not one part of this now triangle they were, was going to end very well, but he had strange hopes that Kaiko would choose him. She just had to choose him.


	4. Chapter Three

It was a mix of both the shrilling cicadas outside and the rather violent vibrating of his phone that woke up Mikuo the next morning. His lashes fluttered open as he reached his hand out grabbing his phone bringing it close to him and he flipped it open to see Kaiko had texted him asking to meet soon and that they were going to be able to see her new apartment, faster than she thought they would, asking if that'd be alright if they hung out there instead of at the park and if they could meet later on tonight. Mikuo felt his lips cure up into a soft little smile as his lashes lowered gently just a bit as he texted her back telling her that he would be there soon and that he just woke up which received him several scolding texts that made him grin.

He sat up right in the bed causing the blankets pool around his waist as he moved a hand through his shaggy hair and he yawned rubbing the back of his head before sliding his hand forward to rub at his eye as he sat there tiredly contemplating getting up but knowing Kaiko was waiting he got out of bed easily padding across the room in his his shirt, which was a rather large _Kuroshitsuji_ t-shirt he bought a while ago and loved wearing to bed and just a pair of boxers to accompany his sleep wear. He was going to go straight for his closet to get some new clothes for him to take a shower when he stopped at his desk looking at the new picture there.

It was a bold red frame that held the picture of him, Kaiko and Luki that afternoon, he felt grateful Kaiko got the picture developed and copied rather quickly and it doubled his pleasure when she gave him the first copy first. He smiled softly to himself before he walked to his closet pulling out his clothes then opened his bedroom door walking out to the bathroom, which was thankfully right across his room, then walked in without hearing his phone buzz and he shut the door starting up the shower folding his clothes and kept them by the door and he walked to the shower turning it on giving it a couple minutes before jumping in letting the warmish cold water to wash over him and soak his hair and skin.

He washed his hair quickly and diligently, then washed his body with that scrubby thing, he could never remember the name of it and cleaned his arms, shoulders, across his chest and down his sides in a swooping motion then scrubbed his hips quickly and bent scrubbing his legs clean and he sighed setting to work on cleaning "there". He finished after washing off feeling a little more awake as he stepped out wrapping a towel around his waist securely picking up his clothes and he walked out of the bathroom and padded across the hall to his room stepping in shutting it and he shivered gently, the water cool on his skin now and the water from his hair dripping down his chest and back.

He began toweling off slowly as he walked further into his room looking at his phone and he couldn't help but wonder why it was that Kaiko was asking him to come by later and why she was cutting off their meeting this was strange, too strange, but what made anger and suspicion curl in his stomach was he noticed that Luki never texted him and she never said anything about Luki meeting her later when he texted her back and he felt angry. More angry than ever and he wondered just why the hell Luki was even hanging out with Kaiko, he knew what he was going to do if Luki broke his promise. Luki would absolutely regret it if he broke the promise.

* * *

"Thank you for helping me Luki! I wanted to ask Mikuo to help but he just woke up but all the same, thank you." Kaiko said smiling up at Luki, who blushed just a tinge barely even noticeable. "I should feed you, after all it'd be selfish for me not to repay you for helping me move and set up everything in here!"

"You don't have too." Luki said shaking his head quickly as he looked at Kaiko who smiled softer, her blue eyes twinkling with an unknown emotion as she looked at him.

"I _want_ too Luki. I want to repay you for helping me, so just take this little payment okay?" Kaiko said as she smiled with her blue eyes gleaming bright once before she turned to the fridge looking in frowning gently then turned to the cabinet only to pull back with a little grimace and looked at Luki. "I hate to say this, but do you mind instant ramen for breakfast?"

"Not at all Kaiko. After all when we were younger we ate weirder things for breakfast, remember?" Luki chuckled out making Kaiko grin wickedly and nod lightly taking down the ramen pulling the top covering off.

He didn't truly like the cupped, instant ramen from the store but it was better than nothing and Kaiko seemed determined to do this. He watched her move, how her hips swayed in a seductive matter when she walked, the way her breasts seemed to just rest heavily, yet subtly but all the same alluringly on her chest and noticeable they were to Luki. How her full lips moved curving and moving with her words and curved up with her grins, smirks, smiles and teasing words, how her eyes sparkled crazily for no reason at all and how just pale her skin was, it was so milky he almost didn't believe her to be real sometimes.

He felt an insane urge to reach out and touch her smooth looking cheek, move his hand down the curve of her neck past the curve of the side of her breast down her side and rest on her hip only ot seal his lips to hers to see if she was truly real. He always kept Mikuo's promise on his mind, had been for the past week but Kaiko was making it so hard on him to remember that he _couldn't_ say anything to the blue haired girl and couldn't make a move on her and it drove him insane mentally.

"Luki!" Luki blinked out of his thoughts to become aware of Kaiko looking at him from under her lashes a bit as she held steaming cups of ramen in her hands that smelled of beef and his lips cricked up into a grin. "Come on, I want to eat in the room."

"Alright." Luki nodded softly as he allowed her to walk past, letting him get a whiff of her sweet scent making his heart triple in beats for a second before following after her as he fought to keep the blush that burned in his neck away from his walked into the room sitting at the table, aware of how many inches were between him and Kaiko, then how many feet they were from the bed before shaking the thoughts from his head mentally and he began to eat after Kaiko offered him a fork and he focused intently on eating fighting the urge to speak out his thoughts to Kaiko when the smaller girl cleared her throat softly.

"Luki can I tell you something?" Kaiko asked as she looked him and hen he nodded she looked down swirling her fork in her noodles once before her cheeks turned a soft red. "Okay well...I have feelings for you and Mikuo but...Um, how should I say this but I find myself kind of...sort of liking you better." Luki was utterly shocked, his blue eyes wide as the sunlight streamed in lighting Kaiko perfectly but he stood up stumbling away a couple steps causing her to look up at him.

"Wh-What?" Luki stuttered out as he looked at Kaiko who stood up, her face completely serious along with her beautiful blue eyes, as she walked towards him and before he could move back anymore she rushed forward and wrapped her slender arms around his waist and she pressed a gainst him in a hug and looked up at Luki.

"I want to be with you, Luki. I love Mikuo, but I love you very much more. Don't you want to be with me too?" Kaiko asked softly, seeming truly genuine as her eyes glittered softly as she looked at Luki who blushed softly and slowly, very slowly, moved his arms around Kaiko and hugged her tight to his chest.

"I...I do want to be with you Kaiko. Very much but I don't want too because Mikuo-" His words cut off when Kaiko leaned up pressing her lips softly to Luki's and he felt surprise ripple through him but he slowly, hesitantly kissed her back softly cutting off the words, but little aware were they that Luki's phone had accidently dialed Mikuo's and the aqua haired teen had heard everything.

* * *

It seemed like an eternity waiting for it to become dark, he sighed out angrily as he paced the length of the room over and over again, feeling like he was wearing tracks into the floor as he chewed on his thumb nail softly. Mikuo paced faster and faster before stopping at his desk looking at the picture of him, Luki and Kaiko feeling anger swell inside of him. Luki. He'd lied, he'd broken the promise faster than he thought he would, Mikuo hated him for it, hated that he couldn't stand to let the three of them be friends and now Luki had gone and fucked it all up!

He clenched the red frame in his hand tightly for a moment feeling tears burn in his eyes before he whirled around throwing the picture at the wall hard with a little screech, listening to the tinkling noise of the glass breaking then falling to the ground and the tears Mikuo held back slithered down his cheeks a tiny bit and he rubbed them away looking at his phone's time. It was surprisingly seven o'clock PM already and he clenched his hands tightly. He shoved his phone in his pocket harshly sliding his shoes on throwing his bedroom door open quickly then ran down the hall and stairs as fast as his feet could carry him.

He ran as fast as possible down the street, a blur of gray and aqua, he slid his phone out of his pocket and shakily texted Kaiko where her apartment was and she texted back quickly and he ran faster towards the address. He couldn't believe it, he could freaking believe it! It was surely a prank right? A prank on him that they would laugh about when he got there right? He wouldn't have to worry about being left behind, right?

They'd still be there, friendly as ever with him right? Right? Right? Right? He began to feel winded, after all running up six streets to Kaiko's apartment complex was taking it's toll on his body but he ran straight to the building and ran up the stairs quickly feeling his legs throbbing from running but as he reached the hall that would lead him to Kaiko's room he ran across the little platform leading to it, thankful the hallways and everything were open.

He reached the corner standing by it when Kaiko's door opened revealing Luki walking out with Kaiko following him and he leaned down while she leaned up, their lips meeting in a soft kiss and their arms wrapping around one another briefly, something that Mikuo should be having, but seeing his friends together he felt like they were going to leave him. He felt tears well up in his eyes, even as the glazed over, the sparkle in them dying giving him a dead, scary glazed look and he moved behind the corner as his tears gushed down but he still looked straight forward sightlessly, as Luki walked past and across the platform then down the stairs leading to the sidewalk. Mikuo blinked causing fresh tears to run down his face quickly even as his glazed over eyes stared forward.

He walked slowly away from the corner, across the platform and down the stairs then slowly walked home as the wind, warm as it might be, felt like razor blades against his skin as he walked home and when he got there he ignored his mother's voice going straight to his room locking the door and he walked over to the shattered picture carefully picking up ever piece and throwing it away before using the little hand vacuum he kept in his room in case there was accidents just like this getting up any pieces he didn't get. He walked to the trash slamming any remaining glass out of the frame before he walked to the dresser feeling his hatred, his anger, swelling up along with his hurt.

He opened his drawer roughly pulling out a permanent black marker and he lifted it then slowly, deliberately, crossed out Luki's face leaving only his and Kaiko's face when a satisfied smile crossed his lips, even as his aqua remained dull and flat, his eyes seeming to hold a disturbing sort of happiness as he put the picture down then he began to laugh, or maybe it was crying, but the tears slid down his cheeks as he half cried and half laughed while sitting there and his phone chimed in his pocket.

He pulled it out seeing it was Luki and Kaiko both texting him and he felt a swell of anger, only to slam the phone down hard turning it off in the process and he leaned his forehead against the floor. Why did they do this to him? Why did they have to hurt him? Even though he didn't have an answer to why, he knew they both would pay for doing this and he would be the one to administer the punishment. Even if it hurt, even if he got in trouble for it, he would make the both of them pay and he would have Kaiko as his own, whether it's by choice or by force, he'd have Kaiko as his and his alone.


	5. Chapter Four

The sound of the clock ticking was a constant reminder that time was still going, it was a real thing and was always counting down the seconds and minutes, the hours of how long things must last. And Kaiko had to admit, she hated the time, for she wanted to spend all night laying within Luki's arms and she wanted to stay there, where her heart skipped crazily and he made her hot with passion and lust. However tonight it was different, tenser, more strained between the both of them as they laid there in her bed.

Lately, Mikuo had been very different and it worried the both of them, his eyes had a glazed over dead look to them though he still smiled bright but it was like a twisted, ugly shadow of his usual smile. He would point out the most disturbing things ever and even had boughten a little knife key chain that he insisted was just what he was like not something cute when Kaiko and Luki insisted on buying something different, then he mentioned how he and Kaiko were supposed to be married and quite soon too, seeming totally unaware of how close Luki and her were now.

And if anything, Mikuo scared them because he was barely going to school and when they called his house his mother said he was in his room and refused to come out, then when they called his cellphone it just went straight to his voice mail and he refused to truly talk unless they got together, which was now rare. Kaiko's lips tightened into a pale line as she laid against Luki's chest, which slowly rose and fell gently underneath her cheek and she sighed gently nuzzling her cheek into his chest where the electricity burst between them.

"Luki, I'm worried about Mikuo." Kaiko murmured as her breath tickled his chest and he stroked her short blue hair softly.

"I know, I'm worried about him too. I don't understand what caused this sudden change in him, but I'm worried that it's not good. Maybe I'll stop by his house on my way home, see if he'll talk with me." Luki said thoughtfully as he stroked Kaiko's hair and she sighed contentedly when Luki shifted up into a sitting position. "But I do have to go."

"Noooo don't go yet!" Kaiko whined as she wrapped her slender arms around his shoulders tightly. "I don't want you to go yet."

"I have to. I'll be back tomorrow night." Luki kissed the tip of Kaiko's nose affectionately and he slid out of the bed pulling his coat on and he smiled at her as she got up out of bed in a fluid movement and he stepped forward kissing her deeply, her heart beating crazily in her chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back with ever ounce of passion and lust she had for him when he pulled away and she gasped struggling to clear her spinning head. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow then." Kaiko murmured making Luki chuckle softly and he kissed her forehead before walking to the front door and Kaiko hugged her arms around her waist watching him walk out.

She sighed walking to her bedroom again changing into good pajamas and just as she slid her shirt, which was white harboring a bright rainbow on the front and just as she walked to her bed to go to sleep for the night a soft three knocks on the front door got her attention. She furrowed her brow softly as she ran through the small apartment to the door and when she opened it, the sound of cicadas filled her ears but what got her attention was Mikuo, standing there smiling gently at her despite the dead look in his eyes still.

"Mikuo!" Kaiko's surprise was a real, almost touchable thing as she looked at Mikuo who now had tears gathering in his eyes and she shut the door as he stepped in and she instinctively moved her arms around him. "Mikuo what's wrong? Is there something I can do? Talk to me!"

"Kaiko I...I...want you to.." Mikuo's voice sounded choked as she hugged him tight and pulled back stroking his tears away quickly as she looked into his face worriedly.

"What? What do you want me to do?" Kaiko asked insistently and worriedly as she looked at him and he looked back at her intently.

"I want you to hold me. Like you hold him." Mikuo said flatly as he looked at her and she felt shock ripple through her.

"Mikuo what do mean? I can't! Mikuo if there's anything else I can do I'll do it!" Kaiko exclaimed as she looked at him, the worry still evident on her face as she stared at her aqua haired friend then, she saw a glint of light reflecting off of a long, sharp knife making her freeze.

"Hold me. In your bed, like you hold him." Mikuo repeated his words, only a bit slower as he looked Kaiko who looked up at Mikuo with fear but he didn't seem concerned in the slightest bit as he looked back at her blankly.

"Okay. Okay fine, come with me then." Kaiko slowly said watching Mikuo put the knife in his pocket surprisingly and they walked to her bedroom, where Mikuo laid out on the bed holding an arm out for Kaiko to rest on.

The blue haired girl crawled on the bed a bit hesitantly, moving into his side and when his arm closed around her, it felt strangely right like it had with Luki but not as intense. Mikuo seemed to relax visibly as his cheek rubbed against the top of her head which made her close her eyes softly as he held her a bit tighter and she hesitantly lifted a hand up moving it through his surprisingly silky hair softly and slowly. She moved her fingers through his hair softly and continuously, her cheek pressed tight to Mikuo's chest as they laid there, his arms around her waist and her hand in his hair, softly stroking his head gently. Something about it felt right, content like, but it didn't feel right because in her chest, her heart screeched that because this was not Luki this wasn't something she was to do.

She held Mikuo tight all the same, like she was trying to force her best friend back together again and out of his scary trace he was in more and more, to pull him out and laugh freely, to have that sparkle in his eye that he always had once before and for his playful attitude to come back but as she held him tightly she felt like the damage, what it might be, was permanent. Her Mikuo wouldn't come back, it was like the old Mikuo had been killed off and drowned deep inside of this new Mikuo who was very clearly mentally unstable, but she still found herself loving him intently as she always did.

She wanted the old Mikuo back badly, she didn't like this new side of Mikuo and it's almost like Mikuo's feelings were in tune with her thoughts for something warm landed on her shoulder following it with another warm drop and it made her heart clench, her arms unintentionally tightening as tight as possible around Mikuo as her own eyes felt the weight of tears. This was Mikuo! He was her bright, funny, sweet, excitable, adorable, loud, sarcastic, loving, compassionate and pouty Mikuo, but at the same time he wasn't the same. But even so, just like Luki was hers, Mikuo was irreplaceable, hers to keep in her heart even if it wasn't as a lover wise.

But as he trembled lightly sniffling gently, his warm tears hitting her shoulder and his tightening arms, Kaiko felt deeply, truly, that what had started between the three of them was irreparable and she could feel the friendship they all held dissolving and tearing away leaving each of them broken in some way. And that, that very feeling, was what made Kaiko's heart hurt more than realizing that when she was younger, her father had just snapped from pressure, work, marriage, whatever it was he had snapped and her, her mother and him had been irreparable and torn apart permanently.

That's what was happening to her, Mikuo and Luki, they were being torn apart slowly, like the seams of their friendship was slowly becoming un plucked one by one and while Luki and Mikuo grew more distant besides Luki trying to reach out to the aqua haired teen, Kaiko felt like she was desperately trying to fix and sew their bonds but they kept snapping and she didn't know if she could fix it right. There wasn't going to be happiness, there wasn't going to be a "let's all be friends again!", there wasn't going to be a happily ever after.

There never was in these situations, someone will be crushed, someone will be burned and one will be ultimately broken, but the only question was who it was going to crushed, burned or broken. Kaiko sighed softly as she held Miku tight, her lashes lowered slightly as she listened to Mikuo's strong heart beat. Yes, there's always some punishment when it comes to a love triangle such as this and she had only a guess as to who would be punished and who would be broken. She only wondered if there was a way to change it but she knew, with the tightening of her stomach, that there was no changing this fate she unraveled in starting, there never was after all.


	6. Chapter Five

Mikuo laid out on his bed, his hands tucked behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling blankly, the air conditioner whirring loudly spreading cool air through the room but it didn't seem to faze Mikuo in the slightest bit as his hair fell into his face slightly. He looked to his window where the faint afternoon light was filtering his room, the buzzing of his phone annoying as all hell, much like the buzzing of a fly in your ear and he sighed gently as he sat up slowly. He was wearing black pants and a plain black shirt, making him seem paler than usual and he stood up barefooted as he walked across his room where his phone laid on the surface of his dresser looking at it blankly only reaching out a hand picking up the teal phone in his hand and flipped it open carelessly.

It was a text message from Luki saying he wanted to meet with Mikuo at Kaiko's apartment, that he wanted them all to talk. Mikuo scoffed softly, smirking humorlessly as his hand gripped the phone in his hand tighter and he looked at his desk where the picture of him, Luki and Kaiko sat, Luki's face still scratched out from the black marker, he still felt surprising shocks of pleasure when he saw it still. He walked to his dest sitting on the floor in front of it and he rested his arms on the cool surface and rested his pale cheek against his ams staring at the picture as he had done so many times in the past weeks. Kaiko's hair, her glowing face, her sparkling eyes, her dimples, her hugely bright smile.

All of it drew in Mikuo in a way he couldn't explain, but the one thing he didn't understand was why Kaiko didn't choose him, when as they had laid in bed together he was sure they clicked, but no she went straight back to Luki! His hands curled into tight fists as he glared at the blacked out face of Luki even as he felt a press of tears but they never burned or pricked at his eyes like they had once before.

He then stood up opening the main drawer of his desk, the knife he'd carried to Kaiko's apartment laid there, large and wickedly sharp, for he sharpened it every day and he knew that by just barely pressing his finger to the edge, that it was sharp enough to cut through the first layer of his skin easily enough and that made him smile, just to remember it.

He grabbed and held the knife in his hand, the familiar gleam of the metal and the feel of the handle in his hand brought him a strange sense of calm and he smiled slightly to himself as he pressed the knife to his thigh as he dashed out of his room, down the hall and out of the house uickly without his mother noticing which he was grateful for. Then he sped, ran blindly despite a few gleams of the metal from the knife, he felt blind to where he was going but knew exactly what he would do when he got there.

He ran up the streets as fast as his body would allow him too, his arms pumping at his sides hard as his breathes came in pants from the exertion and his cheeks flushed softly but when he finally, blessedly and finally, arrived at Kaiko's apartment he saw her lights on and knew, with a clenching of his jaw even as the setting sun shined in his eyes, that Luki was there. He climbed the stairs slowly, deliberately, until he reached the little walk way walking quicker then turned walking to Kaiko's apartment and he held the knife behind his back as he lifted his hand knocking soft yet loudly. The door opened to reveal Kaiko who looked sad but her eyes sparkled softly at Mikuo but strange as it was he felt like slapping her for looking pleased with him being there, he looked over her shoulder at Luki and glared. Hard.

"Mikuo I'm...I'm happy you're here. Come on in." Kaiko softly said as she turned walking into the apartment with Mikuo trailing after her, his dead eyes looking around vacantly and he noticed how Kaiko stood by her double doored glass windows, which were opened which lead to a little balcony for her to hang laundry if she wanted or to sit, Luki stood by the wall and Mikuo stood in the door way.

"Why did you want me here." Mikuo said sounding tired as he looked at Kaiko and only her.

"I want you here because I'm worried about Mikuo! You're...You're not acting like yourself and it...it scares me! You won't talk to me, you won't talk to Luki, you won't talk to anyone! Why? Why won't you talk to us?" Kaiko asked with her blue eyes begging to understand but Mikuo's head had bowed slightly causing his bangs to cover his face casting shadows over his eyes as he looked at the ground. "Mikuo why won't you-"

" _ **You left me behind! That's why I won't talk to you! You and Luki left me behind!**_ " Mikuo screamed suddenly making Luki's eyes widen and Kaiko to look at him with shock when tears began to slid down his cheeks. " ** _You both lied to me! You promised no one would be left behind but you left me behind! I can see it, hear it, feel it! You left me behind for one another!_** "

"Mikuo you've got the wrong idea!" Luki shouted suddenly as he walked forward and Mikuo's head snapped up, his eyes glittering with the tears but remained dead and glazed all the same as he glared a bit.

"It's true Mikuo! Just because we-me and Luki-well..are together doesn't mean we left you behind!" Kaiko had tears glimmering in her eyes as she walked forward a bit and Mikuo's hand, the one held bind his back, tightened around the handle of the knife as his jaw clenched tightly.

A warm, faint breeze moved through the room making the dress Kaiko wore, black which was fitting, along with Luki's own black on black wear, which surprised Mikuo faintly that they all had the idea to dress in black like they were mourners. Luki walked over to Kaiko, his arm moving around her slender waist and his hand clenched the blades handle tighter and tighter until his knuckles were aching.

" _ **It isn't! Look you're even choosing one another! You've let me behind! You don't need me! You let me behind!**_ " He screamed as his head shook hard and his body rippled with barely held back anger, his tears spraying through the air gently as his head moved and he glared hard then he seemed to go cold, emotionless and his head bowed again as he walked forward just a few steps and he adjusted his grip of his blade. "But if I can't have you, then he can't either."

"Mikuo!" Luki shouted seeming to anticipate the aqua haired boys movements but as Mikuo ran forward it seemed like a huge blur as to what happened.

His mind could only absorb his screams and tears, the way Luki looked angry but worried, how he looked immediately panicked and Kaiko's face held surprise and the setting sun glinting off his blade softly, wickedly, but seductively all the same. Then, time crashed and caught up to him, he found his knife sunk deep in Kaiko's stomach, right over the scar she pointed out to them once before, his body beginning to tremble hard as his tears welled up anew as he looked at Kaiko, who had her own tears trickling down as she coughed, a little splatter of blood on her lips flew out and a thin little stream of blood fell from the corner of her lips, her full pink lips, to roll down to her chin staining her perfect white skin. Her blue eyes weren't afraid, angry or sickened, there was a strange form of acceptance in those irises that reflected his image making his eyes grow lighter almost horrified but two soft lips pressed to his softly.

"I love you, Mikuo. I _always_ have." Kaiko whispered against his lips before she fell away from him with a little twisting motion and she landed with a thud, his ears barely registering it but he realized his knife had slid out of her slowly and seductively, but his eyes gazed blankly at nothing as her words rang through his mind, his shirt soaked with her blood along with his hands, which were stained very lightly as his tears gushed down and his eyes slowly moved down to see Luki rushing to Kaiko and holding her bleeding body.

"Kaiko! Oh god Kaiko hang on! _Fuck!_ I'll-I'll get you some help just hang on!" Luki shouted at her as he held her tight when a movement caught his attention and his blue eyes lifted to see Mikuo standing, legs braced apart, the knife now angled at his throat, the tip glinting gently.

"How does it feel? To watch someone you love be taken away? All the memories, all of them..every single one...I'll keep them..." Mikuo muttered faintly and he sucked in a soft breath, a bit freaked out that his heart was still beating slowly but he wasn't too worried for he shut his eyes, his aqua lashes dark when they met together and Luki's eyes widened, hi pupils shrinking quick with his horror.

"Mikuo don't"! Luki screamed shifting to jump up, to knock the blade out of his hands, anything, but the coldly glinting knife sank and cut through the flesh of Mikuo's throat easily, the blood flowing quickly and he fell to the floor, the blood pooling around his throat and head quickly, his eyes remaining closed. " _ **Mikuo!**_ " It was the last scream, the last time he heard Luki's voice clearly, before he was sucked into a swirling black mass of nothing.


	7. Chapter Six

**_This is the last chapter of Acute The Gender Bend! I'm going to try and make this chapter a little longer, key word is try too make it longer. Can I say how many eargasms' I'm getting from Gakupo from listening to this song, [yandere!Kamui Gakupo] 標本少女 specimen girl- (English sub), by him? God! It gives me chills, like holy shit I love his voice! But anyways enough about Gakupo, on to the story!_**

* * *

 _"Mikuo! You okay? You're mom told me you couldn't come over today." Luki's voice cut through to him as he laid in the bed, his face flashed a deep crimson from the burning fever that threatened to burn him from head to foot. He felt like he couldn't get enough air and he sucked in a soft breath through his mouth only to make a soft hissing noise as he did so. Luki walked in to his room, looking at Mikuo's flushed face and frowned softly. "Yu alright?"_

 _"No. I'm sick, dimwit." Mikuo coughed as he scowled but couldn't muster the energy to really snap out and Luki walked over and sat on the bed pressing his cool hand to Mikuo's hot forehead and he moaned gently at the good coldness._

 _"Damn. Hang on I'll be right back!" Luki's hand disappeared nearly making Mikuo cry out for him to come back and he felt like crying but he didn't as he listened to the thuds of Luki's feet._

* * *

 _ **"Mikuo! Jesus Christ do something!"**_ Luki? Mikuo recognized the sound of his scream, his voice, but he couldn't respond at all but the loud beeps around him suggested he was still alive, still trying to be brought back to life by the hospital.

"Luki, please! They need space! Let them do their jobs and come with me, or they'll have to give you something to calm down!" That was his mom...right? Or was it his mom?

 ** _"No! Jesus he's losing blood! Why aren't they stopping it?!"_** Luki screamed again, he heard the hopelessness in his voice as he heard shuffling footsteps and air was forced down his throat, which throbbed and seared with pain.

"Nurse, give him a mild sedative to calm him down." A mumble reached Mikuo's ears but it sounded like it was underwater.

 ** _"No! I don't want that! Mikuo! Mikuo please! Don't die on me, you son of a bitch! Don't die!"_** Luki's voice was fainter but the screams were able to make it through the foggy water filling his body and head and his eyes opened a bit to bright, searing light and muffled voices, he shut his eyes again sinking into the water that seemed to fill his mind.

* * *

 _"Here it is! Hang on dude, you'll feel much better." Luki came running back quickly, his feet loud as he rushed back into the room and he pressed a cool rag onto Mikuo's forehead and he sighed in relief._

 _"Thank you." Mikuo croaked as he coughed again but the relief of the cool rag was too intense and too good. He shut his eyes softly again as he heard the bed creak gently and his eyes snapped open and he looked at Luki laying out next to him, crawling under the blankets. "What are you doing?"_

 _"I'm laying with you. It's not wrong for to friends to lay together, right? It's fine!" Luki smiled at Mikuo as he rested his head next too Mikuo's, smiling pleasantly._

 _"But you'll get sick!" Mikuo croaked, his voice cracking a bit from the raw use of it and he frowned softly._

 _"I don't care. We're best friends, if you're sick then I get sick. It doesn't matter." Luki said with a smile as he reached for Mikuo's hot, clammy hand and held it tight. "We'll always be friends, no matter what happens. Trust me on that, okay?" Luki flashed a grin that was unlike him and Mikuo felt a tugging of his own lips as he looked at his friend._

 _"Okay. I'll trust you." Mikuo softly said smiling then shut his eyes softly fading into sleep rather quickly._

* * *

When Mikuo woke up for the second time, the solid time, the lights weren't off but they were set to the softest setting possible which were easy on his eyes. He blinked softly, wanting to swallow but he couldn't for there was a tube in his throat, damaged as it was and he furrowed his brow softly. He heard soft, very soft sobbing like it was trying to be hid and he frowned a bit blinking gently twitching his fingers making a soft gurgling noise that was supposed to be words and he heard a gasp. Then the light was blocked as he looked up into Luki's face, which was frighteningly open with tears dripping from his dark blue looking eyes, his face morphing into shock then happiness.

"Mikuo! You're...You're okay! Hang-Hang on, I'll get them to remove the tube!" Luki gasped out before running, shouting for a nurse to come and in five seconds flat almost a nurse was at his side, giving him a reassuring smile.

"This is going to feel strange, but breath out and I'll get the tube out as fast as possible alright?" The nurse smiled sweetly at him pulling the tape that held the tube in place and he felt a pin of apprehension. "Okay, on the count of three. One, two, three!" He breathed out long and sharply gagging lightly as the tube was pulled out and when it was finally out he sucked in a breathful of air, the feeling raw and sent throbbing pain around his neck and blinked softly. "You'll be able to talk, you're very lucky that you missed your vocal cords, by some unknown miracle. But take it easy, I'll be back with the doctor." That left him and Luki alone, he didn't want to talk but Luki let out a shaky breath.

"Jesus, do you know what you did Mikuo? You scared the shit out of me, you and Kaiko just laying there bleeding out..." Luki shook his head, the tears now finally gone from his blue eyes and he let out another breath before moving his hand through his pink hair. "Mikuo, I'm sorry. Sorry I broke our promise, that I started seeing Kaiko behind your back."

"It's...It's fine.' Mikuo whispered, not wanting to even raise his voice but he felt such a throbbing pain in his chest and he looked up then at Luki, who looked surprisingly angry.

"No it's not fine! I'm sorry Mikuo, I'm SO sorry, I caused you to go down this road, I caused you to hurt yourself and Kaiko. I'm SORRY." Luki said like he was trying to carve the words into Mikuo but the aqua haired teen looked up then shut his eyes softly letting out a gentle.

"I know. But I also know that I won't be getting out of here when my throat is healed, will I? Am I going into the psychiatric wing?" Mikuo asked softly keeping his eyes shut but he knew it was where he was bound to head anyways and now that he was in the hospital it was just inevitable.

"Yes, you have too. They said you had a psychotic break, a disconnect with reality and that you are showing signs of psychotic tendencies, that you're prone to hurting yourself or others. It'll only be for a while, then you'll come home and head into our last year of high school." Luki said reaching out his hand to touch Mikuo's in a way they hadn't done since they were young but it was strange for teenage boys to hold hands, wasn't it?

It wad silent, Mikuo keeping his eyes shut and his face seemed to relaxed that Luki thought for a moment that his friend, after seven hours of being unresponsive, was slipping away or asleep, which caused a little flash of panic through him. He opened his mouth to shout for help when Mikuo reached a hand, one with an IV sticking through his skin, carefully moving it and covered Luki's hand with his on squeezing it softly.

"I forgive you. I give you and Kaiko consent, to go out with one another, so don't worry about me. You two belong with each other, I guess, I just didn't want to see it." Mikuo softly said, his voice barely registering and forming, his eyes opened softly to look at Luki, who looked surprised then somber as he looked at Mikuo.

"I love Kaiko, you do too, it's natural. I just wish it'd all been dealt with rather than you snapping like this and hurting yourself and Kaiko." Luki murmured pulling his hand away from Mikuo's but strangely, he didn't want to reach out and beg that all three of them remain best friends, he didn't want too. He was tired and he didn't want to waste his breath or emotions. He shut his eyes again when Luki let out a soft little breath catching Mikuo's attention faintly. "Kaiko is okay you know, she was asking for you but I didn't think..."

"You're right. I don't want to see her right now, as a matter of fact, I'd rather be alone okay?" Mikuo said keeping his eyes shut, feeling a press of tears and Luki's hesitation before his friend got up and lingered a bit before walking out to go to her.

Mikuo opened his eyes to stare up at the ceiling then he listened to the footsteps rushing about outside and he pursed his lips lightly when the doctor finally came in and it wasn't anything noteworthy. They just asked if he was feeling any pain, which yes he was, where he would be transferred too, but that he was able to walk around, stretch his legs once they took the needles out of his arms and veins, which pleased him more than anything.

With that, after a brief watered down version of what he was to expect during therapy and whatnot, they slid the needles out which pinched just a tiny bit, barely there but winced seeing them come out and cotton balls and tape were placed where the needles had been and he sighed softly. They left him after telling him that he could ask for morphine or pain killers when he felt he could then they were gone and he was laying there, his throat throbbing softly but he got up, out of bed walking to his open door, he thankfully didn't wear those god awful ugly hospital gowns, but wore a pale blue shirt and baggy pants as he walked to the door of his room.

He hesitated before opening it and walked out, his feet were covered in these thin slippers, strange feeling but comfortable at the least as he walked down the hall going past the nursing station with a little wave from the nurses and he went straight when he started hearing Luki's low voice. He paused before walking over, like he was planning on walking by and looked into the doorway seeing Kaiko laid out in the bed, her side taped tight with cause and an ace bandage, an IV dripped into her arm.

Their eyes met, a collide of aqua and royal blue, before he looked away walking away just as Kaiko opened her mouth to call for him and he kept his head down as he took a long way back to his room. He wasn't looking where he was going, per usual, but when he bumped into someone his arms reached out instinctively and wrapped around a slender frame, his eyes colliding with light blue eyes that were wide with surprise then full lips pulled into a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." The girl said, her blonde hair pulled back into a long pony tail and her bangs flicked into her eyes gently.

"It's...fine. I wasn't looking where I was going either." Mikuo said sounding hoarse and choked making the girl frown then finally, her light blue eyes landed on the bandages around his throat.

"Oh no! I'm really sorry, you're a patient and here I am ramming into you!" The girl gasped as her slender fingers came up to-what? Touch his throat? His cheek? Move his hair out of his face? There was anything she could've done but the sound of footsteps filled both of their ears.

"Lenka, Mom said it's time to go." Mikuo let go of the girl- er, well Lenka, to look at a tall boy with two sets of bobby pins holding his bangs back on both sides of his face but his own blonde hair reached his shoulders barely but his matching light blue eyes narrowed both possessively and angrily and they both took a step back and Lenka rolled her eyes then looked at Mikuo.

"I'm sorry for my brother, he's an impatient one. We're twins, Rinto and Lenka Kagamine." Lenka Kagamine said smiling sweetly when Rinto reached out pulling her away and she looked annoyed before waving at Mikuo smiling at him, before he waved his hand in a half wave.

He then walked to his room, his body screaming for him to lay down as he felt a wave of pain come over him. Or was it fatigue? Whatever it was it had him asking, nearly begging, for morphine which he received and he was ushered to his room where he curled up on in his side on his bed, his body relaxing when the morphine was administered and began pumping through his system and he sighed. He couldn't have Kaiko, he couldn't be friends with Luki right now, all three of them couldn't be friends right then, but Mikuo was surprisingly okay with it. He shut his eyes softly, his lashes lightly tickling the skin of his cheeks just barely as his bangs hung in his face and he managed to slip away into sleep.


End file.
